Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
For more information on the Mobile port of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, click here. '' ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, ''also known simply as ''Sister Location ''is the fifth game in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It was released on Steam on October 7th, 2016. An Android version was released on December 22nd, 2016, with an iOS version shortly after being released on January 3rd, 2017. A Custom Night update was released on December 1, 2016. It is unlocked after completing the game on both endings and the Death Mini-Game. Summary Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Plot ''*MAY CONTAIN SPECULATION*'' Following the closing of a Fazbear location, William Afton decides to move away from Fazbear Entertainment and start his own line of children's entertainment. He founded Afton Robotics Inc. and created the Funtime animatronics. These animatronics, in reality, were child kidnapping machines. They were only created so Afton wouldn't have to get his own hands dirty for his children-killing desires. Each animatronic had a specific role in kidnapping/killing the children. Ballora was a distraction, Funtime Foxy mimicked parents' voices, Bon-Bon was a parent-tracking device, Circus Baby lured children with ice cream, and she along with Funtime Freddy were made to grab children and store them in their torsos for killing. Eventually, Afton's plans backfired as his daughter was killed by his creations. Several years later, Circus Baby's Pizza World has been closed, and the animatronics are available for private birthday parties. But the animatronics, who seem to be sentient, do not want to be made to kill children any longer. They want to escape. But if they tried, they would immediately be caught. They would not be accepted to the outside world. So they devise a plan; They "pretend" to be malfunctioning so they can be sent to the scooping room, to have their endoskeletons removed. They then merge their endoskeletons to create one huge hybrid animatronic- Ennard. Circus Baby eventually gains the player's trust and eventually leads him to the scooping room, where they disembowel the player. They then disguise their hybrid animatronic in the leftover human skin, so they can collectively escape the facility without suspicion. There is also an alternate ending, where the player does not listen to Baby's instructions and walks into the Private Room, where they will have to fend off Ennard until 6 AM (similar to the first game). If the player beats this night, they will return home, and Ennard will be moving in front of the TV after the show ends. Some believe this is because we play as Michael Afton and Ennard is possessed by his sister, so they are reunited. In Custom Night, canon cutcenes show the player's flesh slowly rotting to a purple colour, so Ennard ejects themselves from the player's body, but he is revived at Baby's urging. William Afton's son, Michael, is introduced to the lore from a cutscene revealed once the player has completed the "Golden Freddy" preset on Very Hard. It is revealed the player character of the game was, in fact, Michael, who was (possibly) mistaken for his father. Characters Humans *The Player *William Afton *Afton's Daughter *[[Minor Characters|Minor Characters]] A.I. *HandUnit *Female Computer Voice Animatronics *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Bon-Bon *Minireena *BidyBab *Ennard *Yenndo *Funtime Lolbit Custom Night Exclusive *Bonnet *Electrobab *Minireena 2 Cutscene Exclusive *Michael Afton *Springtrap Other *"Vlad" from ''The Immortal and The Restless'' *"Clara" from ''The Immortal and The Restless'' Locations *Afton Robotics Inc./Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental *Circus Baby's Pizza World *Eggs Benedict's Home Reception Overall, the game received positive reviews, having a 9/10 rating on Steam. Metacritic gave it an 8/10, with a 9/10 rating on TechRaptor. The mobile version of the game received a 4.5 star rating on both the Google Play Store and the App Store. It should also be noted that the iOS version of Sister Location was the top paid app on the App Store shortly after its release. Trivia *Sister Location is one of the only two canon Five Nights at Freddy's successors not to have a number following the "Five Nights at Freddy's" name (ie. Five Nights at Freddy's 2, etc.), along with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *Sister Location is one of the two Five Nights at Freddy's games allowing your character to move, the other being Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as well as the only Five Nights at Freddy's game that allows you to move between rooms. *This is the third Five Nights at Freddy's game to contain blood, which is when the player gets scooped on Night 5, the second being in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 after a jumpscare, and the first in FNaF 3 wherein the final minigame, William's blood is shown leaking from the Springtrap suit. Sounds Trailer Music The music from the trailer. Menu Music (Gradual Liquidation) For the rest of the OST/Ambiance for Sister Location go to the respected page. Gallery '''Teasers Sister_Location_teaser.jpg|''There was never just one.'' Project.JPG|''Everyone stay in your seats.'' IMG_0209.JPG|''Everyone stay in your seats.'' (Brightened). Ennard-0.jpg|''There's a little of me in every body.'' Ennard.jpg|''There's a little of me in every body''(Brightened). Bibybab Army.jpeg|''Don't hold it against us.'' Hidden BABY.png|''Don't hold it against us'' (Brightened). ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' NOWBrightened.png|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' (Brightened). SL.jpeg|''Cancelled, due to leaks.'' CancelledBrightened.png|''Cancelled, Due to leaks'' (Brightened, click to read). SLGameplay2.jpg|''Going Down.'' 05.jpg|''Into the Dark.'' SLGameplay1.jpg|''I See You.'' SLGameplay3_kindlephoto-175314313.jpg|''Step Away from the Glass.'' SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|''Primary Control Module.'' Ennard's Mask.JPG|''Release Date Teaser.'' Map of Afton Robotics Incorporated.jpg|''The Map of Afton Robotics.'' 4g7n0c28jk12 kindlephoto-159352919.jpg|''Two Safe Rooms Reveled'' (Brightened). Missing.JPG|''Ennard's Mask is Missing.'' Custom Night.JPG|''The Custom Night's Return.'' ProjectCustom.JPG|''Are you Ready for Round Two?. Sister Location Trailer 1|''The teaser trailer. Game Icons SLIcon.jpg|The IndieDB logo for the game. SLIconLarger.jpg|The IndieDB logo for the game (Larger). Mobileload.png|The startup screen for the mobile version. Mobileapp.jpg|The game icon for the mobile version. FNAFSLSteampage.jpg|The steampage logo for the game. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Sister Location in the FNaF Franchise Bundle. SisterLocation.gif|Sister Location logo on the main menu. NewGame.png|The new game icon. Continue.png|The continue icon. StuckFun.png|The Custom Night logo that's showed on the menu. ExtrasLogo.png|The Extras Menu icon on the main menu. Animatronics.png|The Animatronics icon in the Extras menu. BlueprintLogo.png|The Blueprint icon in the Extras menu. MakingBaby.png|Making Baby logo. MakingFreddy.png|Making Freddy logo. MakingFoxy.png|Making Foxy logo. Clickleft.png|The button to cycle left on the extras menu. Clickright.png|The button to cycle right on the extras menu. Category:Games